


I Meant It

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, their first I Love You!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “What I said by the bonfire when we... I meant it.”The Guardian feels how their cheeks burn with pink. The words they thought were a by-product of wine and drunken tumbling in each other’s arms, the words that, however, remained in their mind and echoed every day since then.Confessions of love and realizations.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this fic! This is a prompt fill for a request, Crow and Guardian's first "I Love You".
> 
> p.s. I wanted to mention that I’m participating in FandomTrumpsHate charity event, where you can bid on me to write you a fic, the bidder’s contribution goes to a chosen charity organization and you get a fic from me in return! Biddings open pretty soon, so let me know if you’re interested :)
> 
> [Request prompts on tumblr!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The ship, gleaming new and speckled with feathery imprints, races through space towards Earth and the Tower. There is time for travel yet, and that time is spent in cordial silence.

The Guardian’s hands rest on the ship’s controls, while Crow sits beside them, pensive of the future. There will be meetings with Osiris yet, first glimpses of the City through a lense of safety and acceptance. There will be new titles, new identities, new secrets.

Some other new things, however, may have already taken root.

“I meant it,” Crow says quietly as the ship slows down in its yet distant approach to the planet. The Guardian turns in their seat, inquisitive.

The Crow sighs, rubbing his palms together, warming the leather of his gloves. His eyelashes look odd, like flecks of fire, as amber eyes glow in the dark.

“What I said by the bonfire when we... I meant it.”

The Guardian feels how their cheeks burn with pink. The words they thought were a by-product of wine and drunken tumbling in each other’s arms, the words that, however, remained in their mind and echoed every day since then.

_I love you._

Could the Guardian truly ever forget how it sounded? How it sobered them up, and how suddenly kissing Crow felt less like a need and more like a dream. How deafened they were even in the complete quiet of the cricket-mute dusk.

They never said it back. Words don’t come easily to them, suppressed and hidden away for when it matters to speak. It mattered then, too, but it was too hard to pull away from Crow’s lips and it was all too entertaining to earn sounds from him that made the Guardian’s heart race.

“I wanted to be out with it before we came to the City. I don’t know what it will be like when we get there. If they even let me in, that is...”

The Guardian brushes his hand - no need for such worry before they arrive. And if someone dares anything, the Guardian has his back. These words they deliver in a gentle gesture of a touch against the back of Crow’s hand, and Crow smiles. He understands the Guardian always, no words necessary.

Or maybe some are?

“I love you too,” they utter quietly, sliding their hand under Crow’s and squeezing his palm. Fingers move, lace together, resting atop the seat’s armrest. There is a slight tremble to Crow’s nimble fingers, and the Guardian’s calloused thumb caresses his hand in soothness.

They speak with their voices no more. Lips do.


End file.
